Time,Love, and Tenderness
by OMGirl
Summary: It's a Brad and Lena fic. So please r/r! ;-)


Hey Peeps! This is my first Zoids fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way shape of form own Zoids or the characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing these fics.  
  
Hope you enjoy! (  
  
Time, love and tenderness:  
  
Brad knew what he needed.time. Lena also knew what she wanted.tenderness. What they had between them was. love.  
  
Today was not their day. Again they argued as always. But the difference this time was the departure of Brad with the excuse that he needed time. It had been about two months since they became intimate and normally Brad would just mostly use Lena as a plaything with no thought of her. The bruises were Brad's mark on her. It proclaimed her his. But through it all she hoped for tenderness and loved him. And Brad he needed time and still loved her.  
  
As Brad walked out the base Lena watched his receding back and grew faint. It was there that Bit found her 15 minutes later as he walked into the base.  
  
Bit: Lena? Lena?!?! Picks her up  
  
As he walked to her room Bit felt a tug at his heart. He loved Lena, not like a girlfriend or anything like that but more like a sister. She was fun and was great to be around. She could really be a goof when she wanted to be and was serious only in major situations. Sometimes he really hated Brad he could be so harsh at times. Bit could remember a time when Lena loved him. Or so she said. Then Brad was there to take his place. The perfect fool.  
  
He could remember 2 months ago when they relationship started and he had first seen Lena with bruises he almost killed Brad. But was only stopped by Lena's hand on his arm saying it was a mistake, but then he realized that there were more bruises and they were beginning to show up all over the place, on her arms, legs, and god only knew where else. One thing he was always happy about was that there was never any on her neck or then he just might kill the ass.  
  
As he entered the room that Lena now shared with Brad he noticed that everything was in its right place. Right on the nightstand was a picture of Brad with his around Lena. They looked so happy was it just a show or were they really happy. Bit never knew. Placing her on the bed, Bit left.  
  
Brad: Hey Bit!  
  
Bit: Hey Brad! Brad can I talk to you for a minute?  
  
Brad: Yeah sure what's up dude?  
  
Bit: Is Lena okay? I found her out cold in the docking area.  
  
Brad: What? Begins to run toward their room Lena?!?!?  
  
Lena: rises up from the bed Brad? What are you doing here?  
  
Brad: What do you mean what I'm doing here? I live here.  
  
Lena: I thought-  
  
Brad: You thought wrong. Sits on the bed Lena, touches her cheek baby I'm sorry I didn't mean anything I said. Please believe me.  
  
Lena: I believe you, Brad hugs him  
  
With that Brad kissed her and held her as tight as he could. He couldn't lose her not now, not ever. She was his life, his reason for being himself. He could never live without her.  
  
Brad: Lena?  
  
Lena: Yeah?  
  
Brad: Will you marry me?  
  
Lena: YES!!!! Jumps on him and begins to kiss him  
  
As she kissed him Brad felt like he was the king of the world. Nothing could stop him now. She would finally be his.  
  
Brad: Baby? I figured out something today out there on my own.  
  
Lena: What did you figure out?  
  
Brad: That I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm sorry for being so rough with you. I never meant to.  
  
Lena: cuddles up to him It's okay.  
  
Brad: No it's not. Everyone thinks I abuse you. Gosh Lena do you know how they look at me? Especially Bit. Like they would wish to kill me so you'd be rid of me.  
  
Lena: Brad, I love you. And I know how you are. I knew how you were when I fell in love with you and I know how you are now. You were passionate when we first started to see each other and you still are. You were also rough at times but so was I, who placed those scratches on you back and arms smiles but now you're more tender and loving than ever. If we get bruises then it's our own faults and the passion we make in each other.  
  
Kissing her Brad made love to her as if he was the most precious porcelain in the world. He was on cloud 9. She was finally going to be all his now he was complete.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


End file.
